


Jason Gets (a) Shot

by NightOwl1600



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Big Brother Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Family Feels, Gen, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Robin, Maybe - Freeform, Protective Siblings, Worrying Dick Grayson, kidnappings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl1600/pseuds/NightOwl1600
Summary: A distress call from Jason sends Dick heading straight back to Gotham, only to find the manor empty. Now, he has to find Jason before anything bad happens while also coming to understand his feelings towards his brother.





	Jason Gets (a) Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my sister's deathly fear of shots.
> 
> Disclaimer: DC owns the characters.

Jason was calling, which was weird because the kid and him were never that close. Aside from Bruce and the fact that they now both share the Robin name (something Dick was still upset about), they didn’t really have much in common. But Dick thought that if Jason was taking the time to call him on his cellphone, it must be important.

He picked up his flip phone and answered.

“Dick?” Jason asked under a hushed voice.

“Why are you whispering?”

“I’m in the closet,” Jason replied.

“Are you coming out?” Dick was not getting where this conversation was going.

“No!” Jason whispered angrily, “I’m hiding in the closet in one of the spare rooms.” His voice was becoming increasingly frantic.

“Why?” Dick dared asked.

“Alfred and Bruce have gone crazy,” Jason said, “they’re trying to poison me.”

“What?”

“You need to come back to the manor and help me!” Jason pleaded. Darn, the kid sounded really freaked out. “They’re gonna find me. I can’t beat the Batman by myself! Dick, really, I think there’s something wrong with them! They won’t listen to me!”

“Okay Jason. Okay, just calm down. I’m on my way.” Dick grabbed his car keys and started heading down the stairs. “Can you stay hidden until I get there?”

“Yeah I think I ca-“ Jason wasn’t able to finish before the sound of a door opening was heard in the background and a small, startled yelp escaped Jason’s throat.

“Jason, I know you’re in here,” Bruce’s voice could be heard through the phone. “Jason just come out. I promise it won’t hurt.”

Dick’s heart started to beat ever faster. Jason wasn’t lying. Before he knew it, he was running down the stairs of his apartment building to get to his motorcycle. He needed to get home and save them before somebody did something they were going to regret.

“Just hang on, kid,” Dick tried to calm Jason down through the phone, “I’m coming.”

Jason didn’t answer him. Instead, Dick heard the closet doors swing open. “Aha. Found you.” Bruce said, “Jason, who are you calling?”

“N-nobody,” Jason managed to stuttered before yelling “Y-you can’t make me do it!”

“Jason just calm down,” Bruce said with an ease that he used to use with Dick when he was being ridiculous. Then suddenly, a struggle ensued on the other end of the phone. “Jay, Jason. It’s for your own good. We’re going whether you like it or not.”

Dick started his motorcycle as he heard Jason shouting repeatedly “No no no no! No! Bruce, please! I don’t wanna go! Please!” The sound of fists hitting flesh could only signify, Dick guessed, that Jason was being carried over the shoulder, by Bruce, and dragged out of the room and away from the phone.

“Jason?!” Dick yelled. He accelerated out of the garage and began zig zagging in and out of traffic. “Jason! Just, just hang on! I’m coming!”

No one was answering anymore. The phone had probably been left on call in the closet when the Dynamic Duo left the room. Dick hung up and focused on the road as he broke speed limits and raced past other vehicles. He might not have like Jason all that much, but he wasn’t about to leave the kid defenseless.

Who was he kidding? He was getting protective and worried. Maybe Jason was starting to grow on him. Just a little.

***

When he had finally arrived at the manor, he noticed nothing seemed out of place. Actually, it was as if it was just another usual day, but Dick knew it wasn’t.

With ninja-like stealth, he made his way in through the back door to the yard and crept around to look for Jason.

“Little wing?” Dick whispered as he walked through the hallways. “Little wing, where are you?”

There was no response, no cackle of laughter, no cursing or offense comment, not even the slightest sound of movement from anywhere in the manor. They must’ve left when they realized Jason had called him.

Things had just become three times more complicated.

After he had heard Jason being carried out of the closet, Dick had taken about 30 more minutes to get to the manor. Within those minutes, Bruce and Alfred could’ve taken Jason anywhere. He really needed to find them before something bad happened, so Dick went to the one place he knew that had all the equipment ready to track and locate; the Batcave.

The cave was still the same as he left it, dark, gloomy, and full of all sorts of tech and battle prizes. Dick made his way towards the computer and quickly began typing in the code to the civilian car Bruce always used. Soon enough, the tracker had shown up on the screen at the Gotham General Hospital.

A shiver made its way down Dick’s spin. Hospital were always a bad thing. It meant that someone was in dire need of medical attention. Bruce had only ever taken him there when he was direly sick as Dick Grayson, and that was already after Alfred and Leslie had given the best treatment they could. Needless to say, it was not a pleasant stay, especially with all the paparazzi trying to get in while he was sick. Bruce swore that he would never come back to that hospital again. Something deep down told Dick that if they had brought Jason to the hospital, it either meant that Jason was really sick, or Jason was right and Bruce had lost his mind.

“Don’t worry Little wing. I’m on my way.” With that, Dick raced back out the manor and quickly drove towards Gotham General.

***

  
Dick has spotted the car the minute he entered the parking garage. It didn’t look like Alfred had parked in a hurry. The vehicle simply stood in perfect position between the lines. He parked his bike close to the car and began to search the lot for any signs of Jason, Alfred, or Bruce.

“Probably already inside,” Dick muttered to himself. Honestly, he wasn’t quiet sure what to make of the situation. He would have never expected Gotham General to have some kind of underground crime lab or anything of the sort, but he wouldn’t put it above the hospital. It was Gotham after all.

The best story Dick could come up with was that Bruce and Alfred were somehow under the influence of mind-control or something of the like, to which Jason was unaffected. But because he was unaffected, evil villain of the week needed Jason out of the picture. That meant that Dick needed to hurry and save Jason before the worst could happen.

He pulled out some gear he took from the cave before leaving. The small, rectangular, hand held device would allow him wireless access into the security cameras which he could then use to find Jason. He quickly bypassed the security measures and began skimming through the several different floors of footage. If he was lucky, Dick would spot them in one of the public areas. If not, he would have to make his own trek through the hospital’s not so public parts.

The world seemed to be favoring Dick today, because within the first two minutes of searching, he found footage of Bruce and Alfred on the 10th floor of the building, but Jason was nowhere in sight. The two men walked around the floor as if they were looking for something.

Or someone.

It dawned on Dick that they must be searching for Jason, which meant that Jason got away and was probably somewhere in the hospital needing backup. Another quick search through security feed revealed nothing of the missing Boy Wonder, so Dick opted to search the hospital on foot.

He decided to use the fire escape staircase. It was rare for someone to use it, and there were no cameras, which would make it a perfect place for Jason to hide. Dick checked every corner, vent, and really anywhere Jason might be able to fit himself. The white walls were high around the place and were already giving him chills. It was clean and empty and just felt wrong. He had already reached the 5th floor with no sign of the boy.

“Jason?” Dick whispered as he walked up the stairs. “Jay? It’s me. It’s Dick.” The only reply came from his own echo that bounced off the walls.

Then suddenly, “Dick?” A small voice from above him called out.

“Jason!” Dick ran up the stairs to find the boy looking relatively scared, but thankfully unharmed. “Are you okay? What’s going on?”

“I didn’t think you would come,” Jason said with disbelief in his eyes, still reeling from the fact that Dick actually came for him.

To be honest, that hurt Dick a little to think that Jason wasn’t sure if he would come to the rescue. They might not be that close but Dick would always come if Jason was in trouble. He made a mental note to remind the kid of that.

“Little Wing, I’ll always come. Now tell me what’s going on.”

Jason shifted with a little unease, like he was trying to find the right words to say. The entire time, he stared at the ground and avoided eye contact. That worried Dick. Jason was usually so brash and confident, quick to the point and ready for anything. Whatever happened must have really spooked Jason for him to stay silent about it.

“Jason,” Dick started carefully. He used the tone he always used with traumatized children. “Just tell me what happened and we can fix Bruce and Alfred together together, okay?”

Jason opened his mouth to respond, but a noise from above had both boys freezing in place. “Jason? Is that you?” Bruce’s voice boomed through the fire escape, “Dick? What are you doing here?”

They’d been spotted.

“Come on Jason!” Dick grabbed Jason by the hand and dragged him down and out of the fire escape staircase. They were on the 4th floor now. There was a large cafeteria for the in-hospital patients and visitors on that floor. They could try and lose Bruce in there. But then again, Bruce was the Batman so it might be a little harder to do that.

Thankfully it was lunch time, so the rush hour crowd would be perfectly thick for losing someone in. “Jason, stay close.” Dick whispered in the boy’s ear as he put his hands on Jason’s shoulders and surged him in front as they walked.

“Dick wait I need to tell you something,” Jason craned his neck backwards to look Dick in the eye. Was he...slowing down? They were trying to lose the Batman, this was no time for lunch.

“Food and talk after we lose Bruce,” Dick ordered as he pushed Jason a little faster through the crowded area, making sure to keep a tight grip on the boy in case anyone tried to make a grab on him.

“Th-that’s just it,” Jason said nervously, “cause, um, ya see, I uh-“ Before Jason could finish, the pair bumped into one of the hospital nurses. She turned to face them and after getting over her little startle, she stared at Jason like she had found a lost puppy and immediately grabbed his wrist in a firm grip.

“There you are!” She exclaimed.

“Hands off!” Dick snapped back, swatting away the woman’s hands and pulling Jason behind him.

She glanced between Jason and Dick and then gave Dick a very cautious and suspicious look. “I’m sorry sir, but who are you and how do you know this boy?” She slowly began to reach for something her in her pocket.

Dick saw the movement and immediately tensed up even more as if he were readying for a fight. He took in his surroundings and thought of the best way to get himself and Jason out of cafeteria. It was crowded, but if he really needed to, the two of them could run through it.

“His name is Richard Grayson,” Jason offered when Dick failed to reply.

“Uh-huh,” the lady replied like she didn’t quiet believe him, “You are acting awfully suspicious young man,” she said, turning to face Dick. “If you don’t explain yourself right now, I am calling security. So who are you and what is your relationship to this boy?”

Despite what Gotham high society thought, Dick wasn’t stupid, and he could see exactly what she was implying. She thought that he was some kind of creep trying to kidnap a little boy. He knew he should probably be relieved that there was someone looking out for situations like that, but in truth, he was also slightly offended that she was already subtilely accusing him.

“You heard the kid. My name is Richard Grayson, and this kid is my younger brother,” Dick stated defiantly, daring her to question him again. His hand was wrapping tighter around Jason’s shoulders because of the anger and the worry of him being taken. It was so tight that Dick thought he might be hurting the kid already. He spared a glance downward and was taken back by the look on Jason’s face.

It was of pure astonishment and awe. He looked as if Dick has just revealed the way to eternal happiness, so hopeful and struck. He racked his brain trying to think about what he said that had made Jason so shocked, when he realized it must have been the “brother” part.

He had never called Jason his brother before? That wasn’t right. They might not be that close, but Dick did consider him part of the family. Guilt swelled up in his chest as it dawned on him that he never really showed Jason that he cared. He never took the time to. He made a mental note to do so in the future.

“Brothers? Well then, Mr. Grayson, your brother needs to go get his flu shots already. We’ve been looking for him for the past hour,” the lady said, interrupting Dick’s train of thought.

Shots? Must be a code for some kind of experiment or torture they were planning on putting Jason through. Like Dick would ever let that happen.

Before he could give a retort, Dick felt a firm hold come onto his shoulders from behind him. “Sorry nurse Hazel, this is my eldest, Dick Grayson,” Bruce said in his most charismatic tone. “I didn’t know he was coming, but I can take it from here. I’ll meet you back at Dr. Cruz’s office in just a few minutes.”

“Please hurry up, Mr. Wayne. The doctor has been waiting for awhile now,” she replied with a small smile as she left the trio to themselves.

Before anyone could say anything Jason pulled himself from under Dick’s grip and turned to face him. “Dick, I lied!” Jason blurted out, “Everything is fine so please don’t panic!”

“Jason, what did you do?” Bruce asked from behind Dick. Dick himself was a tad shocked as well.

“I, uh, I called Dick before we left and told him that you and Alfred were trying to poison me so he would come and maybe help me get out of getting shots,” Jason explained guiltily, looking anywhere but the two people in front of him. “It was a last ditch attempt and I didn’t think he’d come anyways.”

“But he did, and he believed you, which is why the two of you have been running away from me,” Bruce finished, channeling his inner detective as always.

Dick was still trying to process everything. “So you’re telling me,” he began slowly, “that you lied about being in danger, lied about Bruce and Alfred trying to poison you, called me and made me drive all the way from Bludhaven, all so you won’t have to go to the doctors to get your flu shots?” Dick gave a very displeased and angered look at the younger boy.

“Yeah,” Jason replied in a very small voice as he shrank from the look he was given.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Before Dick could say anything else, Bruce interrupted.

“Jason, were you really that scared of getting shots? You and I both now you’ve faced a lot of things worse than just shots,” Bruce questioned gently, secretly referring to their nighttime activities.

“I wasn’t scared!” Jason cried in defense, “I just- I just don’t like purposely injecting myself with stuff. It reminds me of...of...” Jason trailed off and didn’t finish his sentence. It took Dick a moment to realize that getting shots reminded Jason of his mother and her drug addiction. He knew it had hurt the kid a lot to watch her inject herself with the exact thing that was killing her.

Bruce let out an exasperated sigh. “Jason, it’s not like those. It’s just a typical flu shot. If anything, it’s supposed to help you.”

“I know. I just needed to time to get ready.”

“I told you about this last week.”

“I needed more time to get ready.” Jason corrected.

Dick was really upset with Jason, but now it was kind of hard to be knowing why Jason had tried so hard to weasel himself out of it. Most kids were just afraid of the needles, but Jason had a legitimate reason for being difficult.

“Look Little Wing,” Dick said pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’ll let you in on a little secret, okay?” He leaned closer to Jason and put a hand on his shoulder, “A little Robin secret.”

Jason faced scrunched up in suspicion. “You’re gonna tell me a secret? After all I put you through?” His eyes meet Dicks, “aren’t you mad?”

“Yes I’m mad, but the faster we get this done the faster I can go home.”

“You’re gonna stay? After all that?” Jason questioned earnestly.

Dick gave him a mischievous smile. “You called for back up. Well, back up is here and not going to leave until the job is done.” Jason looked flustered at the affection he was receiving from Dick. Inversely, Dick felt really proud about actually showing up and being there for the kid when he needed him. He thought he should do it more often. “Jason, whether you need me for back-up back-up,” he said with a wink, “or just normal life, I’ll be here okay? Just don’t lie about it. It’s okay to be scared sometimes, you know? I can count a dozen times I felt exactly the way you’re feeling now, so don’t worry about the shots. They really aren’t that bad, I promise.”

Jason’s face flushed with both gratitude and guilt, and some new found courage. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright Little Wing. Now let’s go get your flu shots.” Dick said as he guided Jason out the cafeteria and towards the elevators. He spared Bruce a passing glance. Bruce never often expressed feelings, but he knew what that face meant. Pride. Joy. Maybe a mixture of both.

“Thanks Chum,” Bruce whispered to Dick as so Jason could not hear them.

Dick gave a small fatigued sigh, “Your welcome, B.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, constructive criticism is appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
